


Erotyczne fantazje 91

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 91

Ruby złapała Weiss za biodra i pchnęła ją pod ścianę. Liderka zsunęła z niej niebieskie majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak penis młodszej łowczyni dotyka wejścia do jej łona. 

Wsparła się dłońmi o ścianę pokoju i po chwili jej jęk odbił się echem w całym pomieszczeniu, kiedy Ruby weszła w jej mokrą cipkę.

Wchodziła w nią coraz, głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej krzyki rozkoszy. Wkrótce nasienie wypełniło jej kobiecość i w tym samym czasie soki z jej cipki, zaczęły kapać na podłogę łazienki.


End file.
